Max and Friends (Chapter 4) The Bloody Date
It was a great night for the young demon brothers til they met Heria, a girl from the human world far from this universe. They're luck was about to change because that girl is a crazy bounty hunter sent by Nightmare to kidnapped Lady Timpaini. (Star Crows crowing) Max: Run bro. Chublitz: Why do you mess with Wheelie? He's a freak bird! Max: It was just a prank! (A fireball was coming) Chublitz: His fireball attack. (Max jumped into the air and kick the fireball out of the way) Wheelie: I'm going to kill you two!!!! Chublitz: We are trying to help you! That human girl your dating is a super assassin! Wheelie: Really? I will destroy you on regular basics. Max: Hold on a minute! What basics?! Wheelie:..... I don't have time for your idiocy. I have important missions to do. 'He fly away back to Castle Perry' Chublitz: That was...... uncool? Every since Heria came he was more into his missions than killing us. Max: Remind me why did we work for King Perry? Chublitz: To live there. Max:..... (A portal opened) Chublitz: Whats that? Max:...... (A girl falled out of the portal) Max: Who's that? Chublitz: There are a species of aliens called humans in the Milky Way Galaxy. Max: Humans? I thought they was just fairy tale. Chublitz: Nope. They'll real. Max: Lets take her to Castle Perry. Chublitz: Ok. But something familiar about her. Max: Like what? Chublitz: I'm dunno. "Meanwhile somewhere in Castle Perry" Golden: You want us to do what? King Perry: Clean this basement. Do it when I come back and I'll give you 300 years off from duty. Aron: Well...... Ok. As long you don't make us do any more hard work. King Perry:........ Fine. "He walked away" Golden: Dang! Whats wrong with him? Aron: Come on. We must finish this. Golden:......... "He walk out" Aron: Don't tell me that your slaking off? Golden: Nope. I'm taking a break. Aron: *sighs* This is just great! "Max and Chublitz walked" Max: Hello bro. Aron: Hi bro. Chublitz: Why you down here? Aron: King Perry want me and Golden clean this place but Golden walked out. Max:..... Don't mind him. We need you in the medical room. Aron: Why? Chublitz: We found a human girl and she seems pretty injury. Aron: A..... human..... girl? Thats impossible! Max: Believe it bro. Now lets go! "The three walked out" (In the throne room) King Perry: What!!! A human?! Flaap: Yes. There a human girl in your castle. King Perry: How is that possible? Wheelie: Don't look at us. We dunno. King Perry: ......... Keep a eye on that human. We already a hatred species throughout the other universes. Flaap and Wheelie: Yes sir. "They flew out of the castle" King Perry: ...... (1. How the heck did a human get here. 2. What does she want?) Flaap: ..... welll. I'll be going now. Lets go bro. Wheelie: Right. "They both left" "Meanwhile in Temple of Epics." Lady Timpaini:(gasps) Orange Flutter: My lady! What wrong?! Lady Timpaini:.... Orange Flutter: Uh.... Lady Timpaini:..... Orange Flutter:......should I? No I take my leave. Raido: I wouldn't try that. If the other Galaxy Demons find out. Lady Timpaini: Oh don't worry you guys. I'll sure it'll be okay. Raido & Orange Flutter:..... Category:Max and Friends(series)